Tenjirō Kirinji
Summary Tenjirō Kirinji (麒麟寺 天示郎, Kirinji Tenjirō) is a member of the Royal Guard, holding the title "Hot Spring Demon" (泉湯鬼, Sentōki). Tenjirō holds the position of the First Officer of the Royal Guard as the "Divine General of the East" (東方神将, Tōhō Shinshō). Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Tenjirō Kirinji Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Shinigami Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, Endurance, Pseudo-Flight, Master Healer, Shunpo Expert, Immense Spiritual Power, Oken Attack Potency: At least Island level (Should not be to inferior to Kenpachi ) defeated Yhwach's Soldat's with ease, which are above lieutenant class). Likely higher. Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (He use shunpo to get from one of the floating city's to the main entrance to confront Yhwach, he appear before Yhwach's Soldat could advance.) During his time in Soul Society, he was known as "Lightning-Fast Tenjirō" (雷迅の天示郎, Raijin no Tenjirō) for his skill in Shunpo. Lifting Strength: Superhuman, Likely Higher Striking Strength: Class EJ, Likely Higher Durability: Island level, Likely higher Stamina: Superhuman Range: Human Melee Range, Unknown with Hot Spring Water Manipulation Standard Equipment: His Zanpakuto which resembles a rowboat paddle. Intelligence: Very High Weaknesses: He has genuine overconfidence. He also tends to think too much during actual battles. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Master Healer: Kirinji is an incredibly proficient healer, having taught 4th Division Captain Retsu Unohana, who is regarded as the greatest healer in Soul Society, many of her techniques. Furthermore, he was adamant he could heal the grievous injuries of several Shinigami whom Unohana herself was unable to treat. His unique healing method involves a peculiar form of hot spring treatment, using two springs housed in his Kirinden. Immense Spiritual Power: As a captain-class combatant and current member of the Royal Guard, Kirinji has an immense amount of spiritual power. Shunpo Master: Kirinji is masterful when it comes to the use of Shunpo. He maneuvered behind 2nd Division Captain Suì-Fēng, who is arguably the greatest Shunpo user in Soul Society, without her noticing until he actually grabbed her, despite him being a mere few feet directly in front of her. During his time in Soul Society, he was known as "Lightning-Fast Tenjirō" (雷迅の天示郎, Raijin no Tenjirō) for his skill in Shunpo. Enhanced Strength: Kirinji possesses a great deal of strength, effortlessly picking up and throwing a grown man several meters away from himself. He can punch with enough force to send someone of Ichigo Kurosaki's stature flying a considerable distance away. Enhanced Durability: Kirinji is durable enough to endure the unique healing properties of his hot springs for an extended period of time, unprotected, without rotting. Ōken: As one of the Royal Guards, Kirinji has the Ōken imparted in his bones, which grants him the ability to travel into and out of the Soul King Palace, as well as grant permission to others simply by willing it. Hot Spring Water Manipulation: Kirinji can call forth the water of his specialized hot springs and manipulate its movement and temperature as he desires. When used offensively, it envelops the enemy and burns away their bodies with its temperature and special properties, or instantly replenish any lost blood of his comrades. Zanpakutō: A Zanpakutō (斬魄刀, Soul-Cutter Sword; Viz "Soul Slayer") is the main weapon of the Shinigami, the Arrancar, and the Visored. The Shinigami art of wielding a Zanpakutō is called Zanjutsu (斬術, swordsmanship). * Kinpika (金毘迦, Gilded Splendor): Its sealed form takes the form of a small blade with a curved tip attached to a long wooden pole. The blade is covered by a wooden sheath with "Kirinji" (きりんじ) written on it. When sheathed, Kinpika resembles a rowboat paddle Shikai: Its release command is "Flash from Illuminating Heavens" (天照一閃, Tenshō Issen). Upon release, the blade of Kinpika glows brightly. * Shikai Special Ability: Unknown. Bankai: Not Yet Revealed. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Bleach Category:Shinigami Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Anime Characters Category:Hax Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users